


i do this all for you, baby, just take aim

by darklips_paleface



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x12, Anal Sex, Bottom!Ed, M/M, Top!Oswald, basically that’s it, limo scene, some fluff sneaks in shhhh don’t tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklips_paleface/pseuds/darklips_paleface
Summary: A very short pwp oneshot because tbh this is what The Limo Scene shoulda been





	i do this all for you, baby, just take aim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extenuatingcircumlocution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extenuatingcircumlocution/gifts).



> wrote this on a megabus. title is from Beyoncé’s ICONIC song, partition; aka the song that should have played in the limo scene but wbk

“Damn Oswald, it is  _ good  _ to see you.” 

And really, it was. Ed had spent the better part of ten years reflecting on their relationship, and in that time he had been able to accept one overarching fact: Ed wanted Oswald. As a partner in crime, a friend, a confidant, an ally, whatever. It didn’t matter, he would take whatever role Oswald was willing to give him, just so long as the other man remained a permanent fixture in his life from that point forward. 

Those words had quite the effect on Oswald, though. There was a certain glint in his eye, a twitch right at the corner of his mouth, that could only be described as hunger. And, very violently, Ed was reminded of all the other ways he wanted Oswald, too. It was unfortunate to see Oswald close himself off so quickly, then. Hide the obvious desire he still had for Ed in hopes that Edward would miss it, possibly still afraid of rejection. 

That was Edward’s own fault, though. His greatest mistake; shooting Oswald on that pier all those years ago. It was no wonder Oswald still felt trepidation, a fear that he might be rejected. Ed had only ever lead Oswald to believe that his affection for Edward would lead to pain. But, he was determined to change that. And change, he figured, could only ever happen in bold strides.

So, as Oswald withdrew and shuttered himself off, Edward advanced with a hand placed high and suggestive on Oswald’s thigh. “I mean it, Oswald. It is…  _ really  _ good to see you.”

Oswald shifted, clearly trying to jostled Ed’s hand off of him, but Edward would not be swayed. “Ed, what are you-“

“I made a grave mistake once, Oswald. One that I don’t care to repeat and in fact am looking to fix.” Oswald merely looked at him, confused and mouth gaping. It was as good an invitation as any for Ed.

He leaned forward, not a far distance, really, with how closely they had already been talking. Rather than start with a tentative press of lips, he dove head first into a searing exploration of Oswald’s already open mouth. It was fairly messy, totally unexpected, and intensely  _ perfect.  _

Oswald squaked beneath him, pulling back much too soon for Ed’s liking. “ _ What was that?!?!?  _ Edward, have you actually gone  _ insane?  _ Did they do this to you at Arkham, mess with your brain and leave you-“

Ed chuckled darkly, “ _ That,  _ Oswald, is what I would call long overdue. All those years at Arkham did was delay the inevitable. Absence made the heart grow fonder, I suppose, but be it ten years or ten days; I’ve thought of nothing but kissing you since the very moment you jumped in front of that grenade to save me.”

Oswald looked startled at the mentioning of such ancient history, “Edward, you can’t possibly- that was a  _ decade  _ ago, why didn’t you-“

Ed interrupted, already keyed up and trying to end the conversation as soon as possible in order to get back to what he was  _ really  _ after. “I know, I should have done something, said something in that interim between the battle for Gotham and our arrests. That was a grievous mistake, and I apologize. Now, shall we get back to making up for lost time?”

“I just- Ed, when did you-  _ how  _ can you possibly-“ Oswald was sputtering, brain apparently shutting down at the unexpected madness of the situation. Ed couldn’t see why, though. He felt he’d been fairly obvious in his affection, at least initially during those few days before their arrest. It was true, he hadn’t said or done anything overt, but he refused to believe he’d guarded his emotions well enough for Oswald to be as taken aback by Ed’s feelings for him as he was currently acting. 

Already annoyed with their lack of contact, Ed merely silenced Oswald with a kiss. It was softer, and Oswald melted into it much more easily and quickly. Once satisfied with Oswald’s bonelessly calm state, he pulled back only enough to speak, lips still brushing Oswald’s as they moved. “There’s time for all that, questions and answers and whatever else you may require, later. But for right now;  _ please _ , Oswald. I’m desperate for you.”

Oswald’s expression became possessive, a fire clearly lit at Edward’s words. “Yes. Anything for you, Ed. Just tell me what you want- tell me what you  _ need.” _

_ “Everything.”  _ Ed sighed, so utterly owned by the man before him already, in heart and soul, and eager to be possessed in all other forms. 

“ _ Edward.”  _ Oswald whined, unused to Ed’s openness, “God, yes. Everything I have, it’s yours. Just allow me to go tell our driver to  _ step on it _ , and we can continue this at the manor.”

But Ed wouldn’t let Oswald budge, certainly not move enough to actually go speak with the driver. “No need, Oswald. I can’t wait that long. I want you right here, right now.” 

Oswald looked at him as if he’d spontaneously grown an extra head. “Edward, are you saying you want us to have sex in the back of this limo?”

“Precisely.” Ed replied with a curt little nod, before attacking Oswald’s lips once more. Oswald, it seemed, was quite through protesting at that point and began to push Edward until he was lying down on the bench seat they had been sharing. Oswald took his place over top of Ed, a comfortable weight keeping him grounded in the reality of what was about to happen. Ed had spent so long imagining being with Oswald like this that he felt sure without the solid real-ness of Oswald pinning him down he would have been convinced he was dreaming. 

He spared no time waiting, immediately divesting Oswald of as much clothing as possible. Oswald tried to do the same, but was far more easily distracted from his task by each new sliver of Ed’s skin being exposed. He was apparently totally incapable of leaving even an inch of Edward unmarked, which had Ed whimpering and shivering like an over enthusiastic teenager. 

Ed decided he couldn’t wait, they were both still mostly clothed but both of their pants had miraculously come off. That was good enough for him. He quickly stripped them both of their boxers, before hurriedly pleading, “Please, Oswald. Just stretch me, I need you inside of me  _ now.” _

Oswald looked at him, a slightly uncomfortable edge coloring his tone. “Ed, we can't do that. Not here, or now, at least. I don’t have any lubrication or-“

Ed grabbed Oswald’s right hand, stripping it of its glove before sliding his first two fingers into his own mouth. Once he felt they were sufficiently wetted, he removed them with an obscene pop. “There. Now,  _ please,  _ get on with it.” 

“You cannot be serious, salvia is  _ not  _ a sufficient lubricant, Ed. I could hurt you.” It was sweet, how genuine and worried Oswald seemed. However, Ed could barely appreciate it with how  _ needy _ he felt. It was like his veins were on fire, burning him alive, and Oswald was made of ice. Every moment they spent separated made Ed feel like he might die or implode or  _ something,  _ and he really didn’t care to wait and see whether that was an exaggeration or not. 

“Oswald, I spent ten years in Arkham with much the same in terms of lubricant, I think I can handle it. Just-“

At that, Oswald’s nostrils flared. He was enraged almost instantaneously, pushing him into,  _ finally,  _ action. He worked one finger into Ed, hotly whispering into his ear, “Oh, so you’ve done this before, then? I wonder, Ed, were you allowing other inmates to use you like this, or were you at least smart about it? Did you only whore yourself out to the guards in order to receive special treatment?” It was impossible to be offended when Oswald’s words were driving Ed  _ crazy.  _ He knew Oswald was a jealous man, but having that ire, that possessiveness focused solely on him? It was getting Ed far more worked up than even the feeling of Oswald sliding a second finger into him. 

But, for fear of actually hurting the other man, he couldn’t allow that train of thought to continue. “ _ No,  _ Oswald, never. I-  _ ah, right there-  _ I only know because I would do this to myself. No one else but you, Oswald. There will never be anyone else for me.”

Desire and anger looked so similar on Oswald, it was almost impossible to tell that his mood had shifted into one far less agitated and far more desperate. “Were you thinking of me, Ed? All those years, doing this” and with that, he crooked his fingers just  _ so,  _ forcing a long and low moan from Edward as pleasure sparked up his spine, “to yourself, did you picture it was me? Taking you, just like this?”

Ed was far past the point of caring how wanton it made him look, he had to tell the truth, “ _ Yes!”  _ It was both an honest answer and a reaction to Oswald’s ministrations. 

“Tell me, Ed. I need to hear you say it, exactly what you would picture when you fingered yourself.” 

“ _ You, _ Oswald.” Oswald’s fingers stopped moving, clearly expecting more than that. Ed gave a frustrated groan, but conceded. “I would picture you breaking me out of prison and going back to the manor, spreading me out on your bed and slowly taking me apart for hours.” Pleased with his answer, Oswald continued, three fingers now working to stretch Edward to preparation. But Ed wasn’t finished, if Oswald wanted the truth, he would give all of it to him. “I pictured you visiting me in Arkham, bribing a guard and-  _ oh,  _ Oswald!- and, and taking me, rough and dirty, bent over one of the tables in the visiting room. I pictured it happening back when you were mayor,” and this was the hardest to admit, leaving his throat on a choked sob, “I pictured how it could have been if I had told you back then.” 

Oswald removed his fingers, but with it Ed heard the lewd sounds of him spitting onto his hand and quickly slicking up his straining own hardness. “Told me what, Ed?”

It was beyond Ed, how Oswald was capable of holding a seemingly normal conversation in the midst of their tryst. Even more incomprehensible was how he expected Edward to be sane enough to reply. He waited, teasing Edward with just the tip of his dick pressed against Ed’s entrance, forcing Ed to reply before he would give him what he truly wanted. 

“If I had told you I was in love with you.” Ed couldn’t help it, tears fell from his eyes at the admission. He would always regret it, the pain he caused Oswald because of his own inane confusion. The way he had rejected and shot the man he loved over nothing, a meaningless woman he never truly cared for. But Oswald deserved to know how deep, how true his feelings were, even if it was pointless now. 

“Oh, Ed.” Oswald sighed, and Edward looked up at him. He looked dreamy, so utterly blissful and content. It shocked Ed, he had been expecting some anger or annoyance for all the pain he’d forced Oswald to endure when they could have been happy and together, like this, for years. But he wasn’t, didn't seem to care at all about the past. Only focused on the joy of the moment, of the confession and what it might mean for them. 

“ _ Please,  _ Oswald.” Ed wasn’t sure if he was begging for more stimulation, a continuation of what they’d started, or something else. Something more along the lines of what he’d just told the other man. Either way; he was immediately given what he was after. 

Oswald slid into him in one go, only pausing when he’d bottomed out. It was too much, a stretch so intensely toeing the thin line between pleasure and pain, it had Ed moaning and clutching to every bit of Oswald his hands could reach. One hand clasped his shoulder while the other gripped the hair on the back of Oswald’s head, and quietly he hoped that he had muddied Oswald’s perfectly slick hairstyle. It was only fair to destroy him just a bit, seeing as he had taken Edward apart so thoroughly in just a few moments time. 

His hips remained still, allowing Ed to adjust to the fullness, as he leaned in to whisper in Ed’s ear, “I love you, Edward. I never stopped, and I never will. You’re mine.” Ed sobbed, overwhelmed by the sentiment and the feeling and  _ everything  _ in that moment. 

Slowly, Oswald began to move. He kept his thrusts deep and measured, carefully avoiding hurting Edward further. But that wasn’t what Ed wanted, what he needed. “Faster, Oswald. I need it harder,  _ please.”  _

__ Oswald looked deep into his eyes, cupping his cheek with the hand not currently propping himself up. “Tell me if I hurt you.” With that, he placed a kiss on the very tip of Ed’s nose before giving in and slamming into Ed at an unforgiving pace. Ed lost himself in the feeling, lost control of the pathetic moans and screams of a mixture of Oswald’s name and whatever profanities came to mind leaving his lips. Oswald, surprisingly, was much quieter than Ed had anticipated. He was groaning, occasionally whispering Edward’s name as if it were a prayer, but that was all. His attention, it seemed, remained fixed on pushing Ed over the edge. 

Which, embarrassingly, didn’t take very long. Edward was past trying to make it last, only caring about chasing his own release as he met each one of Oswald’s thrusts before spilling between them completely untouched. That was all the permission Oswald needed to adjust Ed, willing putty in his hands, hiking one leg up higher to angle his thrusts even  _ deeper  _ inside of him. Ed wanted to cry at how good it felt, wondering if maybe he could come  _ again  _ like this, but soon enough he felt Oswald coming inside of him with a grunt and a low cry of his name. 

Ed wanted to lay like that forever, wrapped in each other and blissed out in a post-orgasmic high. But, unfortunately, he eventually felt the car come to a stop, signaling their arrival at the manor. Oswald pulled out of Ed, wincing at the flinch that drew from Ed, taking stock of the ruination of their clothing. Both of their shirts were terribly stained with Ed’s release, Oswald’s overcoat had been ripped off of him just a bit too forcefully and lay torn at their feet, and Edward’s own pants had been rendered buttonless by Oswald’s eager hands. 

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance we leave this car without your staff knowing about us, then?” Edward tried, earning a hearty belly laugh from Oswald. 

“I believe that ship has already long past sailed, as most everyone under my employ happen to be terrible gossips and there’s no way our chauffeur missed the noise we made. You are, after all, quite loud, Eddie.” Oswald’s smile was so fond, so filled with love, that Ed nearly cried for the second time that night. 

“Is that alright? Us, being together, becoming public knowledge?” He couldn’t help but feel some small dread, worried that Oswald may have only wanted to keep if he were to remain a secret.

Oswald scoffed, “Alright? Ed, it’s everything I’ve ever wanted. If anything I should be worried about  _ your  _ feelings on the matter. Are you truly not bothered by the mysterious Riddler having such an obvious weakness?”

Ed remembered a night seemingly eons ago, staring down at Oswald bathed in a neon green glow and telling him that men like them were  _ better off unencumbered.  _ How foolish he’d been. “We are stronger together, Oswald. I would like to see anyone try to use you against me- they’ll wish they’d never been born.”

At that, they both laughed. It was dark and twisted and more than a little comically  _ villainous  _ of them, but Ed hardly cared. It was the truth, he had promised himself one thing in Arkham: Nothing in the world mattered to him but Oswald, and Gotham would have hell to pay if anyone ever tried to separate them again. 


End file.
